


十五夜是白茶雪松調

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Han Seungwoo/ Cho Seungyoun, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	十五夜是白茶雪松調

# 35哥哥Line

..............

曹承衍敲門的時候，夜已經深了。

韓胜宇有些吃驚，他甚至不知道曹承衍還留在宿舍。

應該說，他以為全部的人除了他以外，都老早回家去了。

這天是中秋，民族大節，又適逢X1出道得到好成績，竟然還能有短暫假期。

團裡面只有兩個住首爾，其他人都是從各個地方來的。

早早就託了經紀人哥們幫忙訂票。

其實是從PDX運轉開始，幾個人回家的機會就不多了。

沒有拍攝的日子，哪個不是擠在練習室裡頭沒日沒夜，敢回家休息享受溫馨的，還真沒有。

所以算一算，光是韓胜宇自己，也已經大半年沒回家。

他還算好，十七歲開始離家來到首爾，似乎已經習慣了離鄉背井的生活。

姐姐工作的關係，其實他們家也在首爾小小有了置產，讓爸爸媽媽來看他們的時候，不用老往旅館住。

房子是姐姐的名字，雖然姐姐為他留了房間，對韓胜宇來說，那就是姐姐的家，平時沒事他不想總去打擾，所以大部分時間還是住在宿舍裡，過節過年的時候，就回釜山老家，祭祀見親戚什麼的，還都是在釜山。

今年可能假比較長，返鄉人潮特別洶湧，他們得知能放假時，能搶到的票已經所剩無幾。

韓胜宇看著眼前稀落落的兩張票子，手一伸，派給了李垠尚和宋亨俊。

“早點出發吧。”

兩個孩子又開心又愧疚，拉著他的手不知道該說什麼。

“哥，那你呢?”

“沒事，晚一天而已，也是一早走，差不了多少。” 

他是真無所謂，要不是再次出道終於得到了冠軍，想讓家人們高興一下，他不回去都是可以的。

一個早上，收東西的，找東西的，進進出出叫喚的，各種雜音在一個個道別的聲響中，慢慢安靜了下來。

中午時分，等到韓胜宇睡醒了來到廚房找點東西吃，整個屋子已經空蕩蕩，沒有任何聲響。

經紀人哥交代好注意事項，把孩子們分別載到各個交通據點，看他們安全上車後，也完成任務各自歸家了。

韓胜宇一個人坐在沙發上發楞，他以為回到了參加PDX前的時期，  
那時候常有大把大把的時間，必須自己想辦法消化，或者說是打發。

他其實是個生活規律的人，喜歡安排固定時間做固定的事。

定時起床、定時晨練，下午過後去工作室寫歌，或者開會，然後晚上看看有什麼活動需要參與，開vlive也好，和成員們交流也罷。

沒有活動期的他們，很多時候是獨來獨往的。

韓胜宇常常花很多時間督促自己，該去準備，該去做下一件事情了。

這很需要意志力和決心。

因為分明知道，即使今天不做、現在不做，也不會如何。

沒有時間表，沒有緊迫性，沒有壓力也沒有人逼。

就放在那裏慢慢腐爛了，其實也沒什麼不可以。

但是不行。

不做、不走、不往前。

那麼他再度走上舞台的夢，就會像細砂般，眼睜睜從手心滑落了。

他太知道目標未知卻必須前進的無力感。

就好像這一刻，孤獨地坐在客廳中，彷彿被世界隔離。

驚覺自己竟然沉溺於過往低落的思緒中，韓胜宇逃離般地從空曠的沙發上站起。他打算先去運動，調整一下體能。

這陣子太過忙碌，打亂了他的生活步調。他知道下一首單曲的音樂製作已經大抵完成，幾場巡演過後，應該很快會出改版專輯，只希望金曜漢的傷能夠早日康復，否則舞蹈練習的進程，恐怕會受到影響。

腦海裡想著紛亂的事情。

走進電梯裡，無預警竟然看見曹承衍。

“你怎麼還在?” 韓胜宇有點詫異。

“要回去了，睡晚了，現在才走。” 看起來的確是要出門的樣子，但是因為就在市內，曹承衍只簡單揹了個包，壓頂帽子掛著耳機。

韓胜宇看了看他，從自己包裡拿出一個新的口罩。

“戴著吧。” 現在不比從前，他知道曹承衍還沒習慣身分上的改變，他恐怕也沒意識到，自己是多麼受到矚目的存在。

就這樣走出去，鬧得小姐姐們驚聲尖叫追逐奔跑什麼的，不小心跌倒或者撞傷別人，那就罪過了。

曹承衍詫異的看了他一眼，沒說話的接過了。

電梯繼續往下，快到底的時候曹承衍突然開口。

“哥明天早上走嗎? 很早?”

不知道他為什麼問，韓胜宇盯著電梯面板隨口說著，”不是太早，十點左右吧。”

“唷。” 

唷? 給了答覆只回應了個”唷。” 那他問這個幹嘛呢?

沒話找話說?

韓胜宇聳聳肩，隨著曹承衍的腳步離開了電梯。

曹承衍要去開車，問韓胜宇要不要送他一程。

“別了，你快回去吧。我想去便利店先買個東西。” 

曹承衍被拒絕了也不囉嗦，打過招呼便走了。

…………………….

韓胜宇運動完後又去了幾個地方轉了轉，等吃完飯回到家洗完澡後，

已經接近半夜。

他聽到門上有剝剝的細響，他以為自己幻聽，又側耳傾聽了一番。

有人在門外敲門。

韓胜宇剛洗完澡，穿著短褲肩上披著大毛巾，一身水氣，頭髮還濕淋淋的滴著水。

“哥，你在嗎?” 外頭是曹承衍平時說話的低緩語調。

應該無人的宿舍竟然有人敲門已經讓韓胜宇不明所以了，門外站的是曹承衍更讓他有種不知如何是好的怪異感覺。

“你等等，我披件衣服。” 快速將身體擦了擦，韓胜宇把濕毛巾甩在椅子背上，從床上櫃子裡隨便拉過一件長袖棉襯衫，套上運動長褲，才去開門。

手裡拎著幾罐啤酒和小食的曹承衍，打開門看見的就是韓胜宇一副性感到掉渣的模樣。

曹承衍對著胸前扣子沒叩好，一頭亂髮潮濕捲曲被撩到耳後，水滴還沿著頸項往身體深處滑落的韓胜宇，有點不確定自己是不是來錯了。

眼前的韓胜宇和平時溫順安靜的哥哥不太一樣。

或許是瀏海的關係，上撥的髮絲露出韓胜宇器宇軒昂的眉目，

這哥從來不是教堂鄰家大哥哥，而是酷帥霸氣總裁的臉龐。

曹承衍想，他自己應該很清楚，所以總是以瀏海遮目，大幅度減輕可能帶給人攻擊性，只留下溫吞的印象。

這根本犯規了啊。

曹承衍內心閃過一絲不安，卻又被他很快的壓了下來。

他其實是一番好心，心想一個人在這樣舉家團圓的好日子裡，孤伶伶留在宿舍裡，那種感受他早年在國外待著的時候嚐多了，覺得不忍心。

所以跟母親吃了飯，看看家裡也沒別的事，母親和舅父阿姨們有活動，他也就樂得不參與，轉身就買了東西回宿舍。

“那個，我媽有活動，我一個人在家也無聊，所以…。” 曹承衍舉了舉手中物什，腦袋朝外撇了撇，意思是，不然我們哥們一起到客廳吃吃喝喝一陣?

韓胜宇卻是把門洞開，閃身讓出條路，比了比自己的小桌，示意曹承衍進來。

不像其他成員，把韓胜宇當做心理輔導員，有事沒事就來他這裡尋求建議和安慰，甚至和哪個成員稍稍起了什麼口角，還會半告狀似的來他這裡訴苦。

曹承衍其實來韓胜宇房間的次數，屈指可數。

一來，他很忙，寫歌譜曲是他生活的一部分，即使成為X1成員出道了，在緊湊的練習排演運轉中，只要有空，曹承衍仍常在房裡聽著音樂譜譜寫寫。

二來，他心理層面複雜，俗話說久病成良醫，經歷過許多的曹承衍去輔導其他人還差不多，要韓胜宇這樣沒有專業培養的哥哥來開解他，恐怕是不得其門而入，那就別忙了。

所以，即使之前曾經進來過，那也是跟其他人擠一堆的進來胡鬧嘻笑一番，

單獨和韓胜宇在他的房間裡相處，那還真是第一遭。

曹承衍覺得有一點不好意思，拿東西的手都出汗了。

他把東西放下，左右看了看，然後往桌旁的小沙發上坐。

“哥的房間果然很香。” 

韓胜宇聽他開口的語氣，就知道曹承衍不自在了。

私底下的曹承衍，其實並非鏡頭前面那般活跳不休喳喳呼呼個不停的。

當然，興致來了的時候，妙語如珠什麼的不在話下。

平時休息時，他很常將自己擺在一個寧靜和平靜的氣氛中，即使旁邊常陪著一個兩個喜歡黏在他身邊的朋友，但是韓胜宇覺得，在某種層面上，他和曹承衍是相像的。

曹承衍緊張的時候，話會變得特別多，也特別沒有意義。

“承衍你去放些音樂吧，上次聽你和翰洁說找到不錯的歌?” 韓胜宇有意讓他放鬆一點，果然談音樂曹承衍的興致就來了，他拉開韓胜宇桌前的高腳椅，點開電腦分頁。

“這個是宇碩告訴我們的，和我平時聽得不太一樣，但是中段的轉折鼓點太棒了。” 曹承衍眼睛發亮，接過韓胜宇開好的啤酒，對著嘴就猛喝了一陣。

曹承衍的音樂list就像他身上埋藏的豐富能量，身為音樂人，他總是和世界各地的音樂接軌，有的是歷久彌新的珍藏，也有的是國外音樂人小品。

“我最近還喜歡樂聲多人聲少一點的，我覺得有很多在編排時轉折運用的方式很有趣…”

“啊，哥。你這滑鼠…” 不靈光的點擊讓曹承衍滑了半天沒有效果，他正想問問，話還沒說完，在滑鼠墊上操作的手上便覆蓋了一隻大手。

韓胜宇的手指又長又直，沒有一點兒瑕疵，看在對自己短手指頭有點小complex的曹承衍眼裡，一直以來總是羨慕到不行。

只是當手背感受到另一個人的溫涼的手心，和他溫度偏低的指腹，曹承衍突然背脊一陣顫慄，從手指相連的地方，觸電般的傳遞至心臟。

他驚慌的抬頭，目光正巧直直看進韓胜宇半敞的衣襟，和他胸前的紋身。

原來紋身是這麼私密的東西嗎?

曹承衍從來不知道或許別人看他的紋身時，也會產生窺探他想法的感覺。

墨黑的字跡熨燙在肌膚上，浮雲流線般掠過的線條，沿著韓胜宇鎖骨下方延伸，曹承衍有種，想拿手指沿著那道痕跡滑過去的衝動。

他不敢再多看，將視線努力調整，不意間越過下顎，直直看入對方的眼。

韓胜宇的眼中，帶著疑惑與不確定的試探。

他不過是因為聽見曹承衍的疑問，想起自己滑鼠不太靈光，有幾個小技巧，想幫他調整一下，不想卻發覺身前的人突然僵直的身軀，和像是迷路般不知所措的一雙狐狸眼，正迷惘的看著他。

“我這滑鼠有點問題，用的時候左右晃一下再點會好一點。”  
他不著痕跡的退了開，然後幾乎是刻意的拍了拍曹承衍的肩，  
”那… 你知道Port Malone? 我最近常聽他的歌。”  
“啊，還有。Jamiroquai也不錯，以前都重複循環的。”

“是…，啊… 好。”  
“哥，喜歡的歌，我也常聽，Jamiroquai特別棒。” 

曹承衍說著話，一隻手卻不自覺環過身軀抓住另一隻手臂，他不知道自己為什麼在韓胜宇面前特別緊張，尤其是現在，身體裡像是打冷顫般的微微顫抖著，讓他不得不抓緊什麼，才不會將他的不自然洩漏出來。

或許繼續留在這裡不是個好主意。

曹承衍仰頭灌了幾口啤酒鎮定自己，接著加緊速度設定了幾首歌在播放名單裡，等都做好了之後，從高腳椅上轉過身打算向韓胜宇致歉。

他連藉口都想好了。

什麼覺得有點累了又喝酒，好像醉得比平常快，怕自己發酒瘋，不想繼續打擾哥云云。

不想當他回過眼，看見的是韓胜宇坐在床邊一臉閒適的模樣。

那個人有著寬肩窄臀，每回穿上舞台裝尤其是他們主打的禁制系制服系列，曹承衍總是在內心不由自主感嘆，沒人比韓胜宇更合適了。

現在他正擺放修長的四肢，慵懶的靠著床沿，一雙長腿一腳平伸而另一腳彎曲著倚靠一旁的矮桌，他的手臂則是懶懶的斜靠在床緣，手上還拎著啤酒罐子搖晃。

爆炸的性感。

曹承衍突然就什麼話都說不出了。

像是中邪一般，曹承衍忘記自己打算逃跑的本意，反到順著韓胜宇的示意滑坐在一旁的椅墊上，學著韓胜宇背靠著床沿，然後將手中的鋁罐和對方相碰，仰頭一飲而盡。

啤酒泡泡在他腦中發酵著，曹承衍想，他一定是著魔了。

不然就是十五圓月迷濛月光惹的禍。

在這個充滿白茶雪松調香令人異常放鬆的房間裡，燈光是角落暈散過來的幾盞落地小燈。眼前韓胜宇的身影清楚，卻不真切。

也可能是真的有點醉了，曹承衍看著對方雕刻般的側臉，身軀竟不自覺漸漸往韓胜宇方向倒。

韓胜宇原本是什麼想法都沒有的。

但是那陌生的觸電的感覺，不光是曹承衍，雙手接觸時，韓胜宇也同時感受到了。他本想裝傻，不著痕跡略過這一章。

卻不期然看見了曹承衍的眼神。

原來他們是同一類人，直到那時他才真正確定。

難怪曹承衍身上總有一種讓他無法抗拒的吸引力，也難怪他的目光總是若有似無的傳遞著什麼訊息。

“醉了嗎?” 韓胜宇終於還是伸手扶住曹承衍向自己傾斜的面頰，手指頭感受著對方沒有上妝的皮膚細緻而有彈性。

“…有一點。” 被大掌觸碰的曹承衍只覺得自己渾身抖的都要散了，卻無法躲避。

“我… 好像也有點，醉了。” 隨著韓胜宇的低語，曹承衍可以感覺到對方的鼻息貼近自己面頰，最後細微的氣音噴在他的唇際。

鬼使神差的，曹承衍連自己都不知道為什麼，他將眼睛閉起來了。

這絕對是道邀請。

下一刻，便感受到男人堅韌又柔軟的唇含住他的下唇，而後催促他開啟齒關，順勢長驅而入。

曹承衍突然就停止顫抖了，他的後腦勺被男人斜靠在床緣的手固定著，臉頰則被另一隻手掌給捧著摩娑。

曹承衍的嘴不大，韓胜宇卻攻略的很撤底，他掃過曹承衍的上顎，舔過他的虎牙，然後纏住他的舌尖吸吮。

曹承衍全身都軟了，他從來不曾被人這麼親過。

過去也交過幾任女朋友，從來都是他主動挑逗，發動攻擊。

他不知道自己為什麼會受蠱惑般被韓胜宇吸引，也不知道自己竟然能被打開如此，讓韓胜宇攻城掠地。

韓胜宇扯他腰帶的時候，曹承衍才猛然驚醒。

他雙手撐在襯衫扣子不知什麼時候被他整個扯開的赤裸胸膛上，而自己的上衣則是不知所蹤。

他試圖停下正在親吻自己鎖骨的男人。

“等等… 我，不是…。”

“你不是?” 韓胜宇詫異的抬頭。

都這樣了還不是? 他可以很明顯感受到，跪坐在他身上的曹承衍，有一個和他一樣火熱的地方，當被親吻的時候，還會主動挪腰在他身上磨蹭。

在他看來應該是經驗豐富的小野貓，現在竟然跟他說‘他不是?!’

是不知道自己是吧?

所以毫不克制的老對他施放魅力，也毫不在意的總對著他做出幾乎可以是挑逗般的神情。

原來是個小笨蛋?

“那你要不要試一試?” 雙手扯著他柔韌的腰不讓他跑，韓胜宇從下方頂弄他的柔軟，果不其然看見曹承衍又軟成了一攤水。

“我… 我不要在下面。” 扯著韓胜宇的寬肩，曹承衍對於這陌生的情境想逃卻又無法自拔。

只見韓胜宇的手掌撫上他背脊，讓他敏感的腰背彎成了好看的弧度。

韓胜宇邊親他邊帶著笑說。

“不在下面，讓你在上面。” 

“喜歡，就都在上面好了。”

終於碰到彷彿命中注定能讓他心靈顫動的對象，韓胜宇只想把曹承衍鎖在懷裡，反正騎乘位正投他所好，那就讓我們承衍辛苦點，自己操控吧。

p.s 十五夜指的是中秋。

END


End file.
